


These Bonds We Share

by Nicor_Fyrweorm



Series: Equals One [17]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Pen Pals, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 11:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicor_Fyrweorm/pseuds/Nicor_Fyrweorm
Summary: Collection of unrelated drabbles featuring the Autobots. Could stand as canon. 'Light' nature, mostly about the relationships between characters and everyday life.





	These Bonds We Share

**Author's Note:**

> Migrated from FanFiction.Net.
> 
> Tracks: School  
> First Aid: Go for a Swim  
> Silverbolt: Make Me Happy  
> Eject: To and From

**Tracks: School**

Tracks didn't plan to spend his week off sitting in a high school parking lot, but he won't get out of it anytime soon. 

After all, he's close enough to the building, and his sensors sharp enough, that he's finally getting a glimpse of Raoul's life. 

He's not one of the top students, but he's really good at physical education, music and, amusingly, literature. Or it may be that Tracks has been lucky enough to see him when they're studying poetry. 

The boy's big smile as he recites the next passages is more than enough to make the week great. 

* * *

**First Aid: Go for a Swim**

Everyone knows First Aid would do anything for his patients. 

Sometimes, though, someone needs to say 'enough'. 

"But—" 

"No." 

"But—" 

"No!" 

"Ratchet—" 

" _No!_ Let Seaspray fetch him!" 

"But we're here! And he's _sinking!_ " 

"You're going to sink too!" 

"But I could try to repair him while we sink!" 

"… First Aid, either you sit tight and wait for Seaspray to retrieve Fireflight, or I'm putting you in stasis." 

Because everyone—minus First Aid—knows jumping into a lake to retrieve a downed Aerialbot despite said lake being frozen is a bad idea that makes Ratchet grab wrenches. 

* * *

**Silverbolt: Make Me Happy**

"One day, you could try to make _me_ happy!" Silverbolt exclaims before leaving, and his brothers exchange guilty looks. 

When the meeting is over, he gets a comm that his team is already outside, ready for flight practice. 

He inevitably draws them closer to the ground to be able to concentrate without fear of falling, but none protest. 

Back in the _Ark,_ his brothers vanish as he checks some changes on their assigned patrol routes, but he finds them again in the Rec Room with a plate full of Energon goodies that they insist are his. 

Silverbolt can only smile. 

* * *

**Eject: To and From**

Despite being created on Earth, Eject's home is Cybertron. 

That doesn’t mean the organic planet doesn't have good things. 

Like lots of sports. And weird creatures that, despite living here almost his whole function, he still finds fascinating. 

And letters. 

Trailbreaker doesn't mind driving him to and from, so he has a rented mailbox in the closest town, where he goes every Saturday to pick up his mail and send his own back. 

None of them knows the other's real name, but that isn't important. 

The only thing that matters is that Eject has the most awesome pen pal _ever._

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a part of a randomized "Character+Prompt" in an attempt to exercise my writing.


End file.
